It is known to wear specially designed garments during sporting activity. These garments may be designed to improve the performance, comfort or aesthetic appearance of the wearer. For example, it is known from our earlier GB2444803 to provide a swimsuit which covers the wearer's chest and abdomen, and which provides an increased compressive force at the wearer's abdomen so as to flatten the abdomen thus reducing form drag and improving core stability. GB2444803 also describes additionally providing laminated compressive polyurethane panels to flatten high points on the body e.g. breasts and buttocks to reduce form drag.